


Seasick

by t0talcha0s



Category: One Piece
Genre: Canon Divergence, Canonical Character Death, Established Relationship, Gen, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Romance, Third Person POV, a look through Doflamingo and Vergo's life, canon events and canon compliance, or deaths
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-08
Updated: 2015-11-08
Packaged: 2018-04-30 13:55:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,751
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5166314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/t0talcha0s/pseuds/t0talcha0s
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"You don't know joker's past and that will cost you your life." </p><p>Throughout his life Donquixote Doflamingo found the things he loves shall always be taken from him, he wonders if he should stop putting his heart into anything.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Seasick

**Author's Note:**

> I'd give my life and thousands more  
> if only I could spend just one more night with her 
> 
> There's a hole in the world  
> it seems we've oughta known  
> there's a hole in the world  
> and now you've gone and left me all alone  
> -Winifred, Seth Boyer

The words "trust" and "friendship" had little meaning to a ten year old Donquixote Doflamingo, alone and bruised and scarred and angry; but this new development, coming in the form of three men and another boy about his age, proved to complicate his non-existent definitions. Diamante, Trebol, and Pica had already taken to gossiping and planning together about what to do with their new young king. In contrast Vergo sat beside the boy, listening to anything he had to say and equally supplying his own words.

"I'm going to grow up to be better then the celestial dragons." Doflamingo said, spite evident in his young voice, and Vergo nodded in agreement. "You can be my right hand man!" He smiled at the brunet, the glimpse of white teeth and pink gums that would become so dear to Vergo (no matter the context) making him smile back and nod. 

"We should have code names." He replied, his aptitude and appreciation for spying and espionage evident even in his young age. 

"You can be," the flamboyant boy seemed to seriously consider the name, obviously intent on making it a good one. "Corazon!" 

"Corazon." Vergo parroted, the word rolling off his tongue and feeling somehow right, being Doflamingo's right hand man, his heart, felt so very right.

-

The minute Rosinante saw a member of the family he knew he was going to die soon, not by this man's hands, oh never by his brother's right hand man, he's far too loyal. Vergo has never liked nor trusted him and he's sure if he wasn't so loyal to Doflamingo's (or "Doffy" as it were) every command Rosinante's head would be bashed in with not a scratch on Vergo nor his bamboo. Demon bamboo and a heavenly demon, almost too fitting wasn't it. The white coat of the military he wears only serves as further insult regarding what he's here to do. The letter Law was fit to deliver fluttered in several pieces to the snowy ground and Rosinante thought it reminded him of ashes. Rosinante knew he couldn't entertain these thoughts though, he had to run. He grabbed Law's hand, pulling him from the "navel officer" he doubted Law even remembered and hoped to god he would never have to. Vergo's fist came flying towards them, bamboo reinforced with haki in his hand. Desperately attempting to protect the child in his care Rosinante knew his only advantage would come with a distraction, luckily he heard the ringing of a den den mushi. 

"I found him." Vergo said calmly, despite the beating he was giving. Rosinante heard his brother's voice respond but didn't focus on the words, instead picking up Law and running, his footsteps as quiet as his fruit could make them. His breath strained in his chest, even as he shoved Law into one filled with treasure. _They're pirates._ He thought. _They'll take the treasure, and you safely with them._ Of course he was right, Law was safe and he could finally die with a smile on his face, one to match the deep scowl of his brother. 

Doflamingo's scowl was deep and lined with no regret, but he obviously was feeling some great weight of killing his last remaining blood relation. Vergo walked up behind the seated man and his hand fell gently, almost reverently, atop Doflamingo's right shoulder adding no relief to the weight he was feeling. Doflamingo took a deep, calculated breath uncharacteristically solemn for the mirthful man. 

"Joker" Vergo said, and the blond shook his head at him, rolling his shoulders back to give a straighter and more confident posture, as if to silently tell his friend he would be fine. "Doffy" he says then, hoping the nickname would cause some ease in him, squeezing his shoulder. Doflamingo stood and Vergo released him, the blond came to face him, placing his hand on Vergo's military uniform and straightening his coat. 

"Shouldn't you be back with the military?" Vergo didn't tell him that his friend was much more important then his navy work. An old understanding between friends seemed to allow this thought process to flow between the two of them. "We both have work to do, we can't allow frivolous circumstances to impede upon that." Vergo nodded, but noted that Doflamingo's hand hadn't moved from his collar. Doflamingo let out another breath, head dipping before he nodded and looked up at the brunet. He smiled, not his ridiculous gum-baring grin, but an earnest smile, almost thankful. "Now get out you sorry excuse for a naval officer." Vergo chuckled, a rumbling in his chest, and took the other's hand, lifting it off his jacket, Doflamingo returned a, weaker then usual but hearty nonetheless, laugh. Vergo swiped his thumb over Doflamingo's powerful hand, giving it a gentle kiss of a squeeze, lingering a bit on the pale skin, before releasing it. Reassured and fully confident, Vergo left. 

-

Vergo leaned against the door, days ago this kingdom had been a bloodbath of chaos, now calm and merry. Doflamingo looked out upon his new domain, proud and satisfied (for the moment only) with the view it provided. It was all his. 

"I won't have to start calling you "sire" will I?" Doflamingo's, already present, grin stretched wider. He turned to smile at his friend. 

"Vergo." He said it with little surprise but a tone of happiness as he placed his elbows on the windowsill, looking already at home in his palace, but Vergo knew the home he deserved was much more impressive. 

"I'll take that as a no." Vergo walked into the room, steps confident on unfamiliar stone, comfortable in unknown surroundings due to the pink-clad man in front of him. 

"Don't be so quick to jump to conclusions." Vergo wished his stomach wouldn't titter so much, it seemed excessive given their history. 

"Sire then is it?" 

"I like it, about time you showed some respect to your superior." Vergo stopped once he had reached a comfortable level of not quite invading the newly crowned king's personal space, but getting close to it. 

"I thought I was your most beloved subordinate." 

"Still getting a bit too chummy." Doflamingo's smile never faltered, even as he straightened up and brought his hand up to feel Vergo's prickly facial hair, pressing a kiss to his lips as if to make a point, as if to prove how chummy they were. Despite the familiarity of the kiss it had an underlying twinge of excitement, of pride over a plan gone right, as giddy as the composed man would ever get and Vergo relished in it, kissing him back to show that he too was excited and proud. 

"The castle's extravagant, it suits you." He says matter-of-fact as his forehead rests against Doflamingo's and his arms pull around him. It's been far too long since he's been able to have him wrapped in his arms and it feels extravagant and mind blowing and heart fluttering all over again. 

"You should see the bedroom." 

"Fit for a king?" Vergo smiled, not nearly as wide or brash as Doflamingo's, but just as meaningful.

"And company." 

-

Trafalgar D. Water Law was nothing but trouble to Doflamingo, but now, now he had crossed into enemy territory. Doflamingo knew Law was dangerous, and knew he was hell-bent on destroying him and everything he cared about, but now...

Doflamingo's blood ran cold in his veins, his hands, so agile and nimble, felt numb and useless. His cheeks knew not the muscles required to smile, everything he saw filled him with rage and a ravenous sorrow. He hadn't even been able to say "I love you" in the end. His last words to him tainted by work and gratitude, never the intimate goodbye he could accept. Everything he loved was stolen from him, by his father, by the common citizens who weren't worth his spit, and both his hearts, both the corazons, ripped apart and away from him by one, should-be-dead, ex-subordinate, _Trafalgar Law._ The name had haunted his dreams, but now, with Vergo gone, it filled his veins with rage. His forehead scrunched, his veins popping out (Vergo would know how to console his grief) his heart beating hard and empty in his chest. His loss consumed him, damn strawhat pirates, damn Trafalgar fucking Law, damn it all. Doflamingo paced his room, hands clenched into tight fists, if only so he could feel something real to ground him to this moment, alive, real, hell. He breathed in time like he knew he should, eight counts in, eight counts out, it didn't help him calm. His den den mushi sat where it didn't belong atop the book he was reading, something about psychology, he can't recall, Vergo was dead. 

"Friend," he mused aloud always talented at public speaking, helped him think, hoped Vergo could hear him. "Colleague, lover of mine," for the first time in his life he felt speechless. "I could always trust you, you had never failed me," saying such sentimental things made him feel ridiculous and he refused to be much sappier, even for Vergo, especially for Vergo, his friend would tease him for the lapse of weakness. His friend, his lover, his everything, his heart. "I shall never forget you." 

-

Luck was the key to his downfall, and it infuriated him. No thought out planning (Trafalgar Law was a rash, dead man) nothing that should have allowed him to lose, and yet here ex-king Donquixote Doflamingo sat in a jail cell. The world will fall apart without him, he knows this. An old woman with gray hair and a stern face listens to his words with a surprising amount of attentiveness. (He remembers her, he respects her, "Be a good boy and shut up") The way she seems to understand him so instinctively pisses him off while it relaxes him, doesn't want to be close to anyone anymore, especially her. All this marine white makes him sick (couldn't they chose something more fashionable?), can't stand marines any more, not since his two dead (bastards he tries to tell himself, the both of them bastards). 

"I was to be better then the celestial dragons." He says to himself, the woman in the chair twitched her lips upward as she heard, it made her wrinkles more apparent. She nods, far more understanding then she should be. 

"You most certainly were." She leaves it at that, blunt and cryptic and the dethroned, the fallen heavenly demon understands all too well what was supposed to be.

**Author's Note:**

> Stream of consciousness and un-beta'd but I wanted to write something and this just appeared.
> 
> Title comes from The Wombats' song "Kill the Director" because the first lyric is "I found someone who makes me feel seasick what a skill to have" and I was listening to it while writing this. I'm on tumblr at barefootcosplayer


End file.
